


The time we have together

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Based on the Malec photo of season 2





	

Magnus was in a lazy mood with Chairmen Meow when someone knocked in his door and then he heard a familiar voice:

  * Magnus, open up! - Izzy yelled from the other side



When Magnus opened the door Izzy and Clary were trying to support a very pale Alec whom seems out of mind. Magnus hold Alec shoulders and helped him to lay down on the couch.

  * What happened? 
  * We were fighting some demons and when Alec rolled over from them the demon scratched him. He lost a lot of blood. 
  * I can see. 
  * What about you girls?
  * We are just fine - Clary answered
  * Good, let me take care of Alec now. - Magnus ran his hands over Alec body and sighed when was any sign of demon poison. - He will be fine.
  * Thank you, Magnus - Izzy hugged him



Magnus turned to Alec again and sprawled his hands over the shadowhunter chest. Blue sparks appeared between then and Alec sight in relief. Magnus closed his eyes and work his magic on Alec. After a while Alec lift his hear up to look at Magnus.

  * Thank you - he said 
  * My pleasure, Alexander. 
  * You are alright? - Alec turned to Izzy
  * Yes, big bro! 
  * Good! Can I talk with Magnus private, please? 
  * We will come back to the Institute, call me if you need something. 



Izzy and Clary left and Alec stood their awkward. He and Magnus didn't talk properly since Jocelyn woke up and he have a feeling they need to talk about the immortality problem. But Alec was never good with worlds and now is not different. Magnus cleared his throat and Alec looked back at him. 

  * Thank you for doing this, you really don't...
  * I want to 
  * Look, Magnus, we need to talk about what Camille said
  * Alexander, I already told you, I don't have any feelings for her, not no more.
  * I know that, but what about - Alec stopped and closed his eyes - what about me being mortal and you are not
  * I don't know, Alexander, but I do like you and I want us to enjoy every possible time we have together. Besides I would never ask you to give up your mortality for me. Maybe in the future if you want to stay with me I might considered become mortal too.
  * Magnus! But...you...I... I can't let you give up your life for me either.
  * Sweetheart, I don't want eternity I want you



Alec eyes widened and he look down biting his lips. Magnus was scared that he might said to much and Alec could turn around from him. Then he felt two strong hands on his face. Alec was sitting and reached for him. When their eyes met Magnus saw admiration and affection on Alec's eyes and he knew that they will be alright. Magnus gave him a smile and Alec leaned down to press their foreheads together. 

  * Can I kiss you? - Alec whispered
  * Yes, please! 



Alec closed the gap between then and capture Magnus' lips on his. Magnus lips were softy and hot against his. He pulled back and tilt his head allowing a better angle for them. When their lips met again they were hungrier for each other. Alec hands traveled around Magnus neck pulling him closer and Magnus placed a hand slight on Alec back not wanting to hurt him. Magnus passed his tongue on Alec's bottom lip asking for permission and Alec opened his mouth. When Alec felt Magnus' tongue on his he couldn't help a moan escape his mouth. Their tongues met fitting for dominance and Magnus let Alec guide the kiss and the young boy ran his tongue all over Magnus mouth. Magnus pulled back just enough so he can bite on Alec's lips and Alec moaned.

When they finally came apart they were breathing heavily. Alec hide his face on Magnus neck trying to recompose himself. Magnus was caressing his back and has a big smile on his face. 

  * Alexander
  * Yes, Mags 
  * Are you hungry? 
  * Well, now you asked
  * Ok, how do you like Italian?
  * It's perfect
  * Great! Give me a minute



They let the other go and after half an hour the dinner was ready. They ate in silent both enjoying the food too much to talk. Their plates were empty and Magnus has a glass of wine in his hand. 

  * What do you want to do, Alexander?
  * I'm not sure.... I feel like a need to rest. 
  * You do. How about we what a movie or we can just talk with you prefer. 
  * What movie? 
  * Beauty and the Best?! It's my favorite classic! 
  * Sure! 



They cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on the couch. The film as about to started when Alec lay down on Magnus side resting his head on Magnus shoulder. The warlock put his arms around Alec and the younger man smile at him. Magnus never felt this way before Alec was so good and pure and the way he looks at him gave Magnus butterflies. 

  * Can I kiss you, Alexander? 
  * You don't have to ask...we are together, aren't we?
  * Yes, we are. - Magnus said with a grin



He reached to Alec's mouth and tight his arms around Alec' shoulders. Alec kissed back gently but with devotion before put back. They stare at each other eyes and Alec placed a kiss on Magnus check. They turned back to watch the film. 

During the entire movie the stood right beside each other. Eventually Magnus reached for Alec's hands and grabbed. Alec bring up the hand for his mouth and kissed. Magnus gave Alec a peck on the lips.

When the movie was over they were completely ¿lay down? on the couch. Alec on top of Magnus and the warlock were moving his hands across the shadowhunter spine. 

  * This is so good - Alec said, his breath tickling Magnus neck
  * How about the movie?
  * I loved I could watch over and over again
  * I'm glad you liked
  * Magnus?
  * What?
  * Can I sleep here tonight? I can sleep on the couch...
  * No sense, Alexander. You' re very welcome to stay here whenever you want to. And you can stay in my bed with me. - Magnus saw a confuse look in Alec's eyes and complete - We will not do anything you don't want. I promise. 
  * Thank you, Magnus. 
  * Shall we go to bed? 
  * Yes, let's go - Alec reached for Magnus hand and put them up.



Magnus room was huge and very decorate yet peaceful. Magnus went to the closet and grab some pants and t-shirts for both of them. Alec went to change in the bathroom while Magnus prepared the bed. When Alec came back he was wearing just the pants Magnus gave him his chest was naked and Magnus almost collapsed. 

  * I hope you don't mind. 
  * Not at all - and only then Alec noticed Magnus was on pants only and he felt a blush spreading across his face. 
  * You are adorable when you were blushing - Magnus said approaching the you men. 



Alec look down at his own feet not having the courage to look at Magnus. 

  * Alexander, look at me, I'm sorry
  * You don't have to be sorry - Alec looked back at him - It's just I have never been like this with anyone. 
  * I know, that's alright. 
  * Thank you. 



Alec was the one to move them for bed. He laid down and Magnus laid just besides him. Their hands touching. Alec turned so he was looking at Magnus and crossed an arm on Magnus chest. 

  * Can we cuddle? 
  * Of course, sweetheart. 



Magnus gave Alec a kiss before turned his back pressed against Alec' chest hands intertwined. That was the best sleep they have in years safe in each other arms.


End file.
